Home for the Holidays
by mars light
Summary: On a cold Christmas night an angel can come from anywhere even in the most unexpected of places and usually when you least expect it to heal a broken heart such is the story of a man, a woman, and a boy on Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: this is a new story for the holidays that just came to me and I thought it was a nice story that should be shared so I hope you all enjoy and have a safe and happy holiday!_

_Home for the Holidays_

_Chapter 1_

_A cold wintery night, the first snow fall was coming down coating all the cars around with a thick white blanket of snow._

_A man walks out of a tall building made primarily of glass carrying his briefcase all wrapped up in his long wool coat as he walked over towards the car and another man opens the door for him as he wishes him "Merry Christmas sir"._

_The man looks to the other as he tells him "Merry Christmas Henry" as he gets into the car. Henry closes the door behind him and gets into the driver's seat as he starts the car and drives slowly down the snow covered streets ahead._

_The man in the back is reading over some papers he took out of his briefcase when he heard Henry his driver telling him "your aunt called she said her and your uncle will not be attending Christmas dinner they will be in Barcelona this year"._

_The man in the back just laughs as he tells him" finding yet another way to spend my father's money I see"_

_Henry does not say much to his comment knowing that it was true ever since Mr. Carlisle died his sister found many ways to spend his money most of which was usually on her and her husband, but it was his only son Darien that would carry on in his father's footsteps and take over the family business building its revenue to three times what it was when his father passed on._

_Henry kept his eyes focused on the road ahead as he asked him "shall I make a dinner reservation for you sir at La Bernardin?"_

_Darien just shook his head telling him "no, that won't be necessary"_

_Henry keeping his eyes on the road ahead simply answers "yes sir"_

_They drive further down the streets all covered in bright lights and Christmas décor when Darien calls to his driver "Henry I am not ready to go home just yet"_

_Henry slows down the car as he asks him "where would you like to go sir. Have you changed your mind on the dinner reservation?"_

_Darien looks out the window at the snow and all the pretty Christmas décor lighting up the city as he tells him "no take me to Rockefeller Center"_

_Henry is surprised by the answer seeing as how Darien never took up much time when it came to Christmas. He hardly even acknowledged it at all not putting up his own tree, stockings, a wreath or anything, but does as he is told as he tells him "yes sir"_

_He drives down the quiet street pulling the car up near the curb, the whole place is mostly deserted seeing as it is near midnight on Christmas eve and there is still snow falling as he turns to the back as he tells him "where here sir"_

_Darien looks down the street taking a look at the big tree all light brightly as he tells Henry "I wish to get a closer look" as he gets out of the car and turns to Henry telling him "wait here I won't be long"_

_Henry cuts the engine and sits quietly as Darien got out and walked slowly wiping away the few snowflakes that fell to his eyes, until he gets up close and is standing right in front of the ice skating rink glazing amorously at the great tree that stands before him and the star that glows on top as a sign of hope and joy that the day will bring._

_He is about to turn and leave when he notices that he is not alone as he sees a young woman with a little boy standing not 20 feet away as he calls out to her "Merry Christmas"_

_She looks at him startled not realizing there was someone else there as she says back "Merry Christmas"_

_He walked over to the two standing there and looks up to the tree as he tells them" it's beautiful isn't it"_

_She looks to this stranger not sure if she should be talking to him, but not sensing any immediate danger as she tells him "yes it really is beautiful. Just being here really gives you hope that the day ahead will be a joyous one"_

_He smiles at the girl standing there trying to wrap her coat around what he assumed was her younger brother seeing as she looked too young to be his mother trying to keep them both warm on this cold winters night as he smiled at her saying "you know I was just thinking the same thing"_

_She looked to him as she said "really" expecting it was some kind of cheesy pick up line or something as he looked to her and said "I normally don't do this kind of thing"_

_She looked to him as she asked "what kind of thing is that?"_

_He looked to her as he said "you know Christmas. The tree, the lights, the presents, for me it was just another day of the year"_

_She looked to him as she asked "so what changed? What are you doing here tonight?"_

_He looked to her as he told her "I honestly don't know. I guess I was looking for that feeling everyone talks about when they think about the holidays you know"_

_She shook her head as she told him "yes I think I do"_

_A cold wind passed and he felt a chill go down through his body as he wrapped his coat around himself tighter protecting himself from the night air as he tells her "it is getting rather chilly. I should go it was nice talking with you and have a Merry Christmas"_

_She looked back at him trying to keep herself warm as she tells him "you as well' as he started to walk away and she bent down next to her brother as she tells him "come on Sam we better get you zipped up." And pulls his zipper up as far as it will go so it's covering his mouth and a little of his nose as she tells him "It's a cold night and we have to try to stay warm somehow" the boy looks up to his sister telling her" I'm hungry Serena I'm really hungry"_

_She holds her brother close to her trying to keep them both warm as she tells him "I know Sam so am I, but I spent the last of the money I had on the pretzel we had earlier. Come on we should keep moving" _

_Darien couldn't help but overhear the conversation and as much as he knew he should just keep walking he couldn't as he walked back over to them saying "pardon the intrusion, but if you don't have any other plans this evening would you care to join me for dinner tonight"_

_Serena grabbed tightly onto her brothers hand as she looked to him saying" I don't think so" and began to walk away as the man looked to her saying "please I truly mean you no harm, but it is Christmas and I have no one to share it with"_

_The girl looked to him as she told him "thank you for the offer, but we don't except hand outs come along Sam" but the boy didn't move he stood there looking at Darien then up to his sister as he tells her "I'm really hungry Serena"_

_Darien stood there telling her" please just dinner. It is Christmas after all no one should be alone on Christmas"_

_She looks down at her brother and hears her own stomach start to growl as she looks to him and says "alright, but just dinner"_

_He smiled as he tells her "wonderful my cars this way"_

_They turn and follow him back to the limo that's waiting as he smiles telling them "my names Darien by the way"_

_She looks up telling him" I'm Serena this is my brother Sam" _

_He looks to them both saying "well it's nice to meet you both" as they walk over and Henry is standing there with the door open waiting for him as he looks to Darien curiously as Darien tells him "Henry this is Serena and her brother Sam. They'll be joining me for dinner this evening"_

_Henry nods his head thinking Darien has definitely lost it now as Sam looks to Darien wide eyes asking "you have your own limo"_

_Darien smiled down at the boy as he tells him "sure do" then turned to Serena asking "shall we?"?_

_Everything in her knows this is crazy and she shouldn't be getting into the car with this man, but for some reason she trusts him as she tells him "alright" as they all get into the back of the limo and Henry gets into the driver's seat asking "where to?"_

_Darien looks to him as he says" La Bernardin" smiling back at Serena telling her "you'll enjoy this place the food is superb"_

_Serena smiled back at him feeling a little more at ease, but not much as she tells him "I'm sure"_

_End Chapter 1_

_Author's Note; I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 please send your thoughts and also I don't own La Bernardin either which is a real restaurant with excellent food in NYC by the way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

Author's Note: I would like to thank all who reviewed the last chapter your feedback is much appreciated. Please note I do not own the restaurant that's to be sure. Plus I also don't know much about the restaurant itself. Just a few small facts so please don't take anything written here to seriously besides the name that's about it. What I do know about this place is that it is one of the more expensive places to eat in NYC, but the foods suppose to be really good. Happy Holidays everyone.

Home for the Holidays

Chapter 2

Serena sat there biting her lower lip throughout the ride to the restaurant as she kept thinking of excuses of why she should tell Darien to pull over and let her and Sam out, when finally the car stopped.

Henry walked around to the side of the car as he opened the door for them and Darien stepped out first taking Serena's hand and helping her out of the car.

Serena looked up at the restaurant that he chosen for them to eat in tonight and this definitely was not a Denny's.

Darien came up beside her as he looked to her saying "shall we?"

Serena looked back at him as she told him "I don't think this was such a great idea after all. Thank you for the offer, but Sam and I will be fine really"

Darien looked to her as he asked "what's wrong? What made you change your mind?"

Serena looked at his kind face and he seemed so sincere as she told him "Darien you're really a nice guy, but look at this place. We would be so out of place here"

Darien stood there as he started to laugh which was beginning to offend Serena as he looked to her saying "is that all" as he took off his coat and handed it to her saying "here put this on"

Serena stood there shaking her head defiantly saying "no I'm not going to take your coat Darien", but Darien wouldn't take no for an answer as he told her "take it"

Serena felt the warm material of his coat then looked up at the fine restaurant that he wasn't taking no for an answer towards as she took the coat from him and put it on as she looked down seeing that it reached down to her toes as he looked to her and said "there now no more excuses"

He walked up to the door as he held it open for them as he looked to Serena asking "are you coming or what?"

Serena against her better judgment proceeded forward as she told him "very well" as she began to walk inside, but Sam did not follow as Darien looked to him asking "you coming Sam", but to his surprise Sam looked to him as he asked "what about Henry?"

Darien stood there looking at the small boy as a smile graced his face as he looked to his driver and told him "of course. Henry you will join us inside won't you?"

A smile graced Henry's face as he looked to Darien in all the years he's been working for him he never invited him to dine with him as looked to him saying "I would be delighted to thank you sir." as he parked the car and the four of them headed inside.

Once inside they came to a wide open space as a man in a formal tuxedo with a French accent walked over and shook hands with Darien as he greeted him warmly "ah monsieur Darien how wonderful to see you again"

Darien shook the man's hand as he greeted his formally "thank you Philippe and I would like you to meet some friends of mine this is Serena, her brother Samuel, and Henry they will be dining with me this evening"

Philippe takes Serena's hand in his as he kisses gently as he looks up telling her "such a beautiful woman. Darien is a lucky man"

Serena smiled at this man knowing he probably says this to all of the women who walk inside, but enjoyed it none the less as Sam stood there watching with a sour look on his face.

Philippe looked to the small boy not dressed in his finest as the restaurant has a strict dress code as he looked to Darien telling him "what a sweet little boy" then quickly changed the subject telling him "I have saved my very best table for you my friend and your guests"

Philippe clapped his hands twice and a second later a boy shows up as Philippe looks to Darien telling him "Claude will show you to your table"

They walk through the restaurant as Claude leads them to a table in the corner overlooking a beautiful view of the skyline, but all Serena can notice are all the other people in the restaurant around them dressed in their finest. Men in tuxedos and women in their evening gowns with their hear done perfectly and Serena can't help, but feel out of place here as Claude looks to her saying "can I take your coat miss"

Serena holds onto the coat Darien gave her tightly as she looks to him and says "no"

Darien walks up behind her as he whispers in her ear "relax it's Christmas and you are my guest" as he helps her off with the coat and then holds out her chair for her as she looks back at him as he gives her a reassuring look and then she takes her seat.

Claude handed them all menus to look over as he tells them of the days specials from his memory and then walks away saying he will give them a moment to look over the menus and be back soon.

Serena opens her menu and starts to look at the choices most of which she can't pronounce because there not in English, but what she couldn't miss was the prices as her mouth hung open as she looked to Darien telling him "Darien we can't eat here this place is far too expensive. I wouldn't feel right"

Darien put his hand on top of her menu closing it as he looked to her saying "Serena as I said before and will say again. You are my guest here, order whatever you would like"

Serena sat there uncomfortably in this place as the others all looked at their menus and Claude walked back over looking to Darien asking "have you all made your decisions?"

Darien looked to the rest of the table and then nodded to Claude as he told him "I will be having the queue de homard" Philippe smiled as he told him "excellent choice sir" and then looked over to Serena as he asked "and for you miss?"

Serena closed her menu as she looked to him saying "just a glass of water will be fine thank you"

Darien looked to her not pleased with her answer as he turned to Claude telling him "she'll have saumon rouge' then looked back at Serena telling her "you'll love it trust me" as he got a dirty look back from her.

Claude looked to Sam asking "and for you young man" as Sam looked to him asking "you got any pizza" causing the table to abrupt in laughter as Henry looks to Darien telling him "perhaps it would be best if you just order for us all sir."

Darien looks to Henry with a smile as he tells him "yes perhaps your right" as he gives Claude two more orders and then orders a bottle of pinot noir as well.

Claude nods his head to Darien telling him" I will get that right to you sir." as he walks away from the table and into a backroom

Twenty minutes later Claude walks out with four plates as he puts them in front of the appropriate people as Serena looks at him wondering how he remembers everything without writing a single thing down as he places her dish in front of her as she looks at it and starts to wonder if this was right. How could they charge so much for so little food?

After they all have their food and drinks set before them before Darien lifts his glass as the others follow suit as he looks to them saying "I would like to propose a toast to new friends"

Serena smiles as she looks to Darien repeating "to new friends" and then takes a sip of her wine and starts to eat one of the best tasting meals she's ever had in her life knowing this would be one Christmas she would never forget.

End Chapter 2

Author's Note; I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2. I really don't know what it looks like inside the restaurant or the names of the people who work there seeing as how I've never actually been there myself, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and also I still don't own the restaurant thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimer; I do not own sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's note: I would like to thank all who reviewed. I was hoping to get more chapters out by Christmas, but unfortunately that did not happen. I will try to get as many out as quickly as possible though so they are near Christmas at least and I hope everyone has a very Happy Holiday And A Merry Christmas Mars Light _

Home for the Holidays

Chapter 3

After dinner was finished and Sam had his desert the waiter brought over the bill in a closed folder. Darien took the folder from him and stuck one of his many credit cards he had in his wallet inside and then handed it back to Claude without even glancing at the receipt as Serena watched and laughed to herself (must be nice to have so much money).

Less than a minute went by until Claude returned as he handed the folder back to Darien which he quickly scribbled a signature inside and handed it back to him and then that was it.

The strange dream Serena had been calling a reality at the moment was over as Darien stood up from his seat and then put out his hand to help her up from hers as she stood up and looked over to Claude who stood there with all of their coats.

Darien reached out taking the coats in hand and handing them to the respective people as he handed Serena his coat again, but she just shook her head telling him it was not necessary. He gave her a knowing smile as he proceeded to walk to the exit as Philippe turned to Darien with a smile asking "I hope everything was to your liking"

Darien nodded his head to the gentlemen as he told him "everything was excellent as usual. Thank you Philippe" as he turned towards the door and a man dressed in a tuxedo walked over holding the door for them.

They walked out of the restaurant and back into the cold night's air and that was when it really hit her. The dream really was over as Darien as looked to Serena asking "where can I have Henry drop you off?"

She stood there for a moment looking to Darien not knowing what to say until Sam was about to answer for her as she quickly told him "by Rockefeller center will be fine and Thank you so much for dinner tonight Darien the food was wonderful and I rather enjoyed the company as well", but Darien stood there shaking his head as he told her "no I insist. Please I would rather not see you and your brother walking around by yourselves at night, besides it's much too cold out here tonight to be walking anywhere"

Serena looked back to him trying to sound as assured as possible she told him "oh we'll be fine really, but thank you for your concern"

Darien was about to say something to her when Henry gave him a nudge to the arm giving him a look as Darien realized his error as he looked back at Serena asking "do you have some place to go tonight?"

Serena turned around to look at him realizing that he knew as she told him "don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Thank you for dinner Darien. It was really nice meeting you both and Merry Christmas" as she took hold of Sam's hand telling him "come along Sam"

Darien quickly ran after her as he grabbed a hold of her arm telling her "I can't let you do that"

Serena looked back at him surprised as she told him "let go of my arm"

Darien quickly let go of her as he looked to her saying "I'm sorry, but I can't just let you be out here by yourselves. It's not safe you'll come back to my place with me"

Serena looked back at him as she said in a not to friendly manner "like hell we will"

Darien was a bit taken back by her outwardness to him as he looked to her saying "excuse me?"

Serena looked back at him meeting him eye to eye as she told him "I appreciate you buying us dinner which really was not necessary, but there is no way we are going back to your place" as she grabbed onto Sam's arm telling him "let's go Sam now"

Darien looked to her as he watched her try to walk away from him saying "you really don't trust me do you? You would rather be out here freezing then let me help you"

Serena stopped walking as she turned around to look at him as she told him "we'll be fine without your help. Thank you very much"

Darien took a few steps closer to her as he looked to her with a concerned look in his eyes as he told her "but I won't be. You don't seem to realize how much of a dangerous place the city can be a night. I don't want to see anything happen to either of you"

Serena looked down at her brother holding her hand tightly as she thought about what Darien had said. She knew he was right the city was not a safe place to be alone at night and she didn't know how long they would be without shelter as she looked to him saying "fine, but only until I get a hold of my cousin. She lives here in the city and then we will be going"

Darien nodded his head as Henry walked over and opened the door to the limo as Sam quickly let go of Serena's hand and climbed in.

Serena stood there for a moment as she looked back at Darien and he stood there looking back at her and they exchanged glances with an unspoken understanding between them as she climbed into the limo after Sam and then followed by Darien as Henry closed the door behind them and got into the driver's seat as Darien looked to him saying "home Henry"

They drove for about ten minutes in complete silence, until they came to a giant building at least twenty stories high. Serena looked up at it admiring its size and architecture as she watched and it seemed like Henry drove down a tunnel that led right under the building as she started to feel her stomach twist and had a bad feeling again that she made the wrong choice.

The car stopped and a moment later a different man was opening the car door for them as Darien stepped out and the man grabbed Darien's coat from him as he told him "welcome home Mr. Carlisle"

Darien barely glanced at the man as he told him "Brett we have guests this evening"

Brett looked to Serena and Sam as he told him "yes sir I will have the guest rooms made up at once" as Serena ran up to Darien telling him "that won't be necessary. We won't be staying long", but she never got an answer back as she followed him into a giant foyer with more people around then she's ever seen before all waiting anxiously to do whatever was Darien's bidding as he walked to an elevator hit a button and walked inside as Serena and Sam followed closely behind.

They stood there in silence as they waited until they heard the ding of the elevator signaling they hit there floor as the doors opened and Darien stepped out as Serena and Sam slowly stepped behind him looking around at the grandeur that is his home as Darien opened up the front door and stepped inside his suite as he looked to Serena and Sam asking "are you coming in?"

Serena stepped inside first and never in her life had she been in some place so fancy before as she quickly glanced around taking notice of the marble floors and the paintings hanging on the walls knowing they all must be originals as an older woman slightly on the hefty side showed up out of nowhere almost like a ghost asking "can I take your coat miss?"

Serena looked to her saying "that's alright I won't be here that long"

Darien stopped walking as he turned around to look at Serena telling her "just give Jane your coat Serena. I promise she won't steal it you'll get it back"

Serena looked back at him as she slowly unzipped her coat feeling less comfortable here by the second as she handed the coat over and Sam quickly took his off handing it to Jane as he ran up beside Darien telling him "this place is great, isn't it Serena"

Serena just stood there not sure what to say. It really was something that was for sure as she looked to Darien asking "so where is the phone"

Darien turned to her as he said "its inside" as he walked in through giant double doors revealing an enormous living area with over sized furniture as he called out "William"

A man about Darien's age turned up quickly as Serena started to wonder how many servants he had stashed away in this place as he looked to him saying "please take Serena inside to make her phone call"

Serena turned to look at Darien as she asked "what about Sam?"

Darien looked to her with an amused grin as he told her "will you please trust me for a second Sam will be fine"

Serena looked back at him a little unsure, but let it pass as she told him "okay I'll be back soon"

She followed William into another room that was some sort of office with a desk and a couch inside as she realized this was probably Darien's private office as William handed her the phone asking for the number.

Serena quickly repeated it to him as he dialed and she waited as the phone rang and rang then finally went to voice mail as she left yet another message asking "Tiffany where are you? I really needed you. Where were you? Where did you go? Please call me. I'm with…" as she hesitated for a second and then said "a friend", then turned to William asking for the phone number and she gave it on the voice mail finally repeating "please call me back when you get the message" as she hung up the phone and then turned around to see Darien standing in the doorway asking "is everything alright Serena?"

End Chapter 3

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3. I'm sure there probably were many grammar mistakes, but I wrote this close to midnight and am tired so if I missed anything my apologies. Finally please review and Have a Merry Christmas. Mars Light


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note; I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers I am so happy to see how this story is being enjoyed by so many I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday and I will try to get more chapters out as soon as possible. Thank you Mars Light _

Home for the Holidays

Chapter 4

Serena stood there surprised to see Darien standing nearby as she looked to him asking "do you make it a habit, listening on other people's phone calls"

Darien looked back at her with a smirk as he looked to William telling him "go about your business" and with a slight nod from William he exited the room.

Serena stood there feeling very uncomfortable alone in this room with Darien as she told him "I think this was a mistake. Sam and I really should be going if you'll excuse me"

She tried to walk past him to leave, but Darien just stood there as he looked at her asking "what is it that you don't like about me Serena?"

She stood there looking at him as she told him "nothing, I don't know you well enough to not like you"

Darien smiled to her as he tells her "I see well then what is it that you are afraid of that I'll kill you or kiss you, because I can assure you neither of which is going to happen"

Serena stood there unsure of this man standing before her just when she starts to think she has him figured out he confuses her even further as she looked back at him asking "where is Sam? Where is my brother?"

Darien looked to her seeing how tense she was at the moment as he told her "he's in the kitchen with Angela making cookies and you are avoiding the question. Why are you so nervous around me?"

Serena looked back at him and this ornate room she was in as she told him "I don't know you and I am in a strange place and I have to think of my brother"

Darien put a hand to her shoulder as he looked to her with the most sincere eyes she's ever seen as he tells her " you're brother is fine. He's having a great time Serena and I wish you would relax a little too because I can assure you, you're safe here with me I would never hurt"

Serena looked at him and did believe his words as she told him "thank you but we're not going to be staying long"

Darien looked back at her as he said "your cousin right. It seemed like you were having trouble getting a hold of her"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "yes she has an apartment here and Sam and I are supposed to be staying with her for awhile"

Darien nodded his head in understanding as he asked "and what about your parents they just let you and your brother come into the city alone. It's a dangerous place if you don't know where you're going"

Serena looked at him trying to skip his questions as she told him "we were suppose to meet Tiffany at the train station hours ago, but she never showed"

Darien looked back as he asked "what time?"

Serena looked at him as she told him "2 o'clock"

Darien looked at the clock seeing that it was near 2am now whoever this Tiffany was she wasn't very dependable as she continued telling him "I spent what money we had on food and trying to reach her by phone, because I don't have her address on me. After trying to get a hold of her for a few hours I knew Sam was scared so I thought we would go see the city, the windows, the tree, get his mind of that we were currently homeless"

Darien nodded his head as he looked to her asking the question that he realized she had not answered before as he looked to her asking "and what about your parents do they know any of this?"

Serena turned away from him as she looked out the window and he realized that was obviously something she wouldn't answer when he heard her say "she died"

Darien stood there not sure what to say as he told her "I'm sorry! I didn't know"

She turned to look back at him now with tears rolling down her eyes as she looked back at him saying "of course not how could you"

Darien walked over as he put his arms around her comfortingly, but she didn't pull away as she cried onto his chest telling him "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm scared. I have to take care of Sam now, but I don't know how. She always made it look so easy and now where homeless and we have no money and in a strange city"

Darien tilted her head up to look at him as he told her "you're doing a fine job, you just had a good meal right"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "I guess" as he looked to her telling her "and you have a place to stay tonight don't you"

She gave him a little smirk feeling a little bit better about the sleeping arrangement as he looked to her again telling her "and you have me to help you"

Serena pulled away from him as she looked to him telling him "Darien you've really been so kind but"

Darien looked to her as he told her "I get it. It's okay Serena just know you have a place to stay for as long as you need it"

Serena looked to him like she was about to say something but then looked back as she just told him "thank you"

He looked back at her as he told her "you're welcome. So how about we go see how Sam is doing on those cookies"

She didn't know why, but being around him somehow made everything seem easier as she smiled telling him "that sounds like a great idea"

They walked back into the livingroom and found Sam sitting on the couch with a plate of cookies on his lap as Serena looked to him saying "please don't get any crumbs on the couch Sam"

Darien just looked to her as he told her "it's alright Serena" as he took a seat next to Sam on the couch and taking one of the cookies from the plate as he looked to Sam telling him "make sure you leave enough for Santa Claus tonight"

Sam looked to Darien as he told him "Santa isn't real"

Darien looked at this boy sitting on the couch wondering what would make such a young boy not believe in Santa anymore as he looked to Sam asking "where did you hear that?"

Sam looked to him as he said "Serena told me. Why do you believe in Santa?"

Darien looked to him as he told him "of course I do"

Serena looked to Darien as she told him "that's really not necessary Darien its okay"

Darien looked back at her with that same look he had at the restaurant as he told her "can I see you in the other room now"

Darien got up from the couch as he walked out the double doors and Serena followed close behind as Darien closed the doors behind them and then turned around to look at her asking "did you really tell your brother there is no Santa Claus?"

Serena looked back at him as she told him "yeah I did. In case you forgot up until a few minutes ago we were homeless Darien. Try explaining to a kid why Santa didn't come this year because we have no money alright. It would be a lot easier if you would please not tell him stories it's hard enough as it is"

Darien looked to her as he told her "I'm sorry. I just wanted to bring some of that joy that we spoke about earlier back into the day" as he turned around and walked back into the room where he found Sam sitting with his cookies wondering what they had been talking about.

Darien heard Serena walk into the room as he looked to Sam telling him "it's getting late Sam you should probably get some sleep" as he called out William's name.

William immediately showed up as Darien told him "please show Sam where he will be sleeping tonight"

William nodded his head as he told him "yes sir" as he looked to the boy telling him "come along Sam"

Sam got up from the couch as he walked over and gave his sister a big hug saying "good night Serena" and then to Serena's surprise he walked over to Darien and gave him a hug too as he said "good night Darien thank you"

Darien stood there holding the boy as he smiled down at him saying "sleep well Sam"

Serena watched until Sam walked out of the room with William and then turned to look at Darien as she told him "I know what you must think of me, but I'm trying"

Darien turned to look at her surprised as he told her "I don't judge you Serena. I'm just here to help. It's getting late now we should probably get some sleep our selves"

Serena nodded her head as a yawn escaped her mouth as Darien looked to her saying "come along I'll show you where your room is"

She looked back at him asking "near Sam's right"

He looked to her as he told her "next door over"

They walked out of the room as Darien shut the lights and then walked down a long hallway again decorated with fine art and draperies until they stopped near a pair of double matching doors as he opened them for her and she looked inside at the massive king's bed and the huge dresser that looked like it had been hand carved, all made up of a rich mahogany as Darien looked to her asking "I hope this will be of your liking"

Serena turned to him surprised as she nodded her head telling him "yes it will be thank you Darien"

He smiled back at her as he told her "sleep well Serena and don't worry I'm sure everything will seem a little bit brighter in the morning" as he turned around and walked across the hall to his own room shutting the doors behind him.

End Chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 4 and please stay tuned for Chapter 5 which I will try to get out as soon as possible. Thank you Mars Light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you! **

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late up date everyone, but I caught a really bad cold and was not in the mood to be do anything. I also had some trouble with the computer, but now everything is fixed and I will hopefully be writing more. Unfortunately I won't get them out as quickly as I was, but I will continue with the story even though it is after Christmas. I hope everyone still has a little holiday spirit in them still so they will continue reading. I would like to thank all who did review and I hope everyone will continue to read this story and also may 2010 be a wonderful new year. Thank you Mars Light_

Home for the Holidays

Chapter 5

Serena walked around in the giant room it was three times the size of her old bedroom, but what she wouldn't give to be back there right now.

Having their Christmas tree standing that her and Sam and there mom had decorated themselves and seeing the joy in Sam's eyes knowing that Santa Claus would come soon.

She went as she looked in the mirror and saw the large circles under her eyes and didn't realize how tired she really was as she started to yawn and then turned around to look at the giant bed sitting in the middle of the room and the satin nightgown that lied gently on top of it waiting for her.

She walked over and picked it up seeing that it was just her size, but she quickly dropped it back on the bed pushing it to the side, not being the type of clothing that she would normally pick out for herself.

She would much prefer to be comfortable in just a pair of sweat pants and an old t- shirt more than that as she looked around the huge room and realized she didn't belong here this wasn't her at all when she heard a knock on the door and she nervously said "come in"

Jane the woman at the door who took her coat earlier walked into the room as she looked to her asking "I just wanted to make sure everything was to your liking Mr. Carlisle wishes for you to be comfortable during your stay with us"

Serena had to laugh of course he would as she smiled at the woman hiding the truth from her as she said "everything is great thank you"

Jane looked and saw the nightgown discarded by the side of the bed as she looked to Serena asking "did I get the wrong size, was it to small"

Serena turned to look at where Jane's eyes had focused to as she told her "no not at all. I just would be more comfortable sleeping in these clothes if that is alright. I don't mean to offend anyone"

Jane smiled at the young girl as she told her "you remind me of my daughter. She would never where anything like that either, she would rather just sleep in some old sweat pants and a t-shirt"

Serena smiled as she nodded her head telling her "yeah that's me alright"

Jane looked to Serena as she told her I'll be right back"

Before Serena could get another word in Jane was out the door quickly closing it behind her as Serena walked around the room for another second as she started to wonder just how many woman had this room before she did.

A half of a second later Jane knocked on the door again as Serena told her "come in" wondering how well Darien had his employees trained that they would move so fast as Jane walked into the room as she put a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt on the bed as she looked to Serena telling her "they might be a little big, but they are comfortable"

Serena walked over and smelt the warm fabric that was probably just out of the dryer as she looked to Jane telling "thank you that wasn't necessary"

Jane looked to her with a smile as she told her "Mr. Carlisle wishes for you to be comfortable. I hope this will help"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "yes I think it will thank you"

Jane nodded her head as she began to walk out of the room as she turned around once more telling her "good night Serena"

Serena turned around with a smile to the older woman as she told her "good night Jane" as she closed the door behind her

Serena watched the door for a second to see if anyone else would come knocking and then decided to put on the sweats.

She felt more comfortable already as she walked up to the big bed realizing it was so large she practically needed a step ladder to get onto it. She put her foot one of her feet onto the side rail and then pushed herself up onto it.

Once she was lying on the bed it was so comfortable almost like she was lying on a feather too comfortable actually. She lied there and tried to close her eyes unable to do so as she starred up at the ceiling and noticed all the ceiling tiles that were up there as she started to count them and could feel her eyelids starting to get heavy and slowly she fell asleep.

She opened her eyes fighting the sleep that was coming on her, but as she looked around she noticed to her surprise she wasn't in the same room anymore

She was back in her old room again as she looked around at all of her old stuff as she quickly got out of bed and went to the door nervously opening it to the hallway, her hallway as smelt the scent of a cinnamon candle burning as she followed it into the room where her Christmas tree stood with a bunch of Christmas presents underneath it as Sam looked up to her saying "Merry Christmas Serena"

Serena didn't know what was going on was she dreaming and then she heard the most wonderful sound in the world her mother's voice as she walked up behind her saying "Merry Christmas darling. It's about time you woke up Sam's been waiting here patiently to open his presents. You're not going to make him wait any longer are you?"

Serena almost had tears in her eyes as she shook her head telling her "no"

Serena's mother just laughed as she told her "well go dig in I want to see all the presents that Santa brought"

Serena couldn't take her eyes off her mother standing there in the same robe that she saw her wear so many times as she slowly walked over to their tree and watched as Sam started to rip into his presents as she quickly picked one up and opened it feeling like she was at home again as she opened another and then another.

After the final present had been opened they all sat by the tree as Serena watched as her mother stood up and went to sit by her piano as her fingers touched the keys and played like she had seen her do so many times before as she started to sing her favorite holiday tune one Serena knew well as she stood up and went by her mother's side and started to sing along "Have yourself a merry little Christmas" and then Sam came up beside her as the three sang the song to the very last note and then their mother stopped playing as she turned to look at her two beautiful children asking "okay so who wants Santa Claus pancakes" as Sam quickly cheered "I do, I do"

Their mother stepped into the kitchen as Sam followed her as she turned around looking back to Serena who was standing there by herself asking "Serena are you coming… Serena…"

Serena was about to respond as she opened her eyes and was back in the same giant room again as she turned over and saw Sam by the side of the bed telling her "Serena wake up. He came, he came."

Serena sat there for a moment as she realized it was just another dream, this was reality, as she turned to look at her brother knowing their mother was gone and she was never coming back as she sat up in bed realizing what her brother was saying as she asked "what? Who came Sam?"

He looked to her with the same big eyes she saw so many times as he told "Santa Claus"

End Chapter 5

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 5. I know it wasn't as interesting as the rest, but I wanted to show a little of Serena and Sam's mother so I hope you all enjoyed and please continue to read and have a Happy New Year. Thank you Mars light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank all of those who sent there reviews. I am so glad I have such overwhelming support for this story. I will continue to proceed with this story and I hope as you read you will all help to keep Christmas in your hearts and the joy that it brings to give and help others after all that to me is the true spirit of the holiday and should be remembered all year through._

Home for the Holidays

Chapter 6

Serena was fully awake now as she looked to Sam telling him "what are you talking about?"

Sam was practically leaping up and down with joy as he grabbed her hand pulling her out of bed telling her "come see, come see, he came"

Serena got out of bed as Sam quickly ran from the room as she tried to follow. She walked into the hallway and the same smell of cinnamon from her dream overwhelmed her senses as she quickly ran into the other room following her brother. She didn't know what to expect when she got there, but certainly not what it was.

She looked out onto the same room she was just in last night at least she thought it was the same room as she walked over to the giant tree that stood in the center of the room now with presents all wrapped so perfectly with ribbons and bows underneath, that it made her have to wonder as Sam lifted one of the gifts telling her "this one has my name on it"

Serena looked to Sam as she told him trying to get her senses around all of this "put that down Sam. It's not yours there are probably other Sam's here. This isn't our home, this isn't our tree"

Serena saw the look of disappointment spread across his face as he put the present back under the tree. It was the same look that he had after she had to tell him that Santa Claus wasn't real as she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder as she kneeled down beside him saying "I'm sorry. I know you wanted it to be true, but we talked about this remember there is no Santa. Sam all these presents were brought by somebody"

Sam went to wipe away one of the tears from his eyes when he heard a voice from behind say "that's right they were brought by Santa Claus"

Serena turned around to see Darien standing in the doorway as she looked to him saying "Darien please now is not a good time"

Darien walked over to them as he told her "actually I think it is Serena seeing as how you're trying to convince a child to believe something that is clearly right in front of his face. How else would all these presents appear like this in one night not to mention the tree? I may be good Serena, but I'm not that good"

Sam looked at Darien with the same bright eyes he had earlier as he looked back at all the presents asking "then the presents are mine"

Darien looked to the boy as he told him "I don't know any other Sam's here"

Sam quickly ran back to the tree as he looked at all the presents underneath as he turned back to Serena telling her "there are more that have my name on it; some have your name on it to Serena"

She looked to Darien with a not so happy look on her face at the moment as she turns to Sam saying "gee imagine that" then looks back at Darien telling him "can we speak in the other room now"

Darien nods his head as they walk into the other room, but Sam is too busy opening presents to notice as Serena closes the door behind them and then turns to Darien telling him "what do you think you're doing?"

Darien looks to her surprised as he asks "I'm not sure what you mean"

Serena looks to the double doors that now magically have matching double wreaths on them as she tells him "all of this, the tree, the decorations, the presents, Darien I told you not to interfere. Do you know how confused you're making him?"

To her extreme displeasure Darien starts to laugh as he takes a seat in an ornate arm chair settled in the hallway as he turns to Serena telling her "come now Serena I already told you I'm good, I'm not that good"

She looks to him not pleased with his answer telling him "Darien come on, I'm a grown woman do you really expect me to believe Santa brought all of these gifts and decorations"

Darien looks to her as he tells her "believe what you want, but consider this we didn't get home until after 2 am last night. How many stores do you know are open at 2? It's physically impossible to get all these decorations, the tree, and the presents all here in just a few hours"

Serena stood there looking at him he was right. It didn't make sense even with all the money he had she couldn't see how it was possible and Santa no it couldn't be as she turned to him asking "then how would you explain it?"

He just looked to her with a knowing smile as he stood up and walked in front of her as he put a hand on each of her shoulders as he looked to her saying "sometimes Serena you just have to believe in a little magic"

Serena stood there not knowing what to say she was a grown woman he didn't actually expect her to believe in Santa and reindeer and holiday miracles did he? Until she heard her brother yell out from the other room wow a Playstation 3 as she looked back at Darien with a knowing look asking "magic huh?"

Darien looked to her as he told her "sometimes you have to leave reason behind and just believe. Everyone has to believe in something Serena" as he walked back into the room and took a seat next to Sam as she watched as Sam showed Darien his present and how excited he was about it as Serena walked into the room and took a seat next to them as she gave Darien a look to say this wasn't over as she looked to Sam asking "so what else did Santa bring you?"

End Chapter 6

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6. I will try to get chapter 7 out as soon as I can until then I hope you all continue to enjoy and send your reviews.


End file.
